Prussia's a Dad
by Strife Airay
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt was super excited to have his brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt, move in with him and his friend,Arthur Kirkland.But his world is turned upside down when a baby girl was left at his doorstep. What will he do then?
1. The Unexpected Part 1

**This is my first fanfic, so don't judge me if I did a horrible job.**

**I do not own either Hetalia or the TV show Baby Daddy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Unexpected_

Gilbert Beilschmidt opens the door to his apartment, leading his brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt, inside. "You like it, bruder?" he asks him. Ludwig smiles as he looked around and setting his backpack and suitcase on the ground."Your place looks nice. I really appreciate you letting me stay here." Gilbert was excited that his brother was moving in with him. "Come on, Bruder, you just got accepted into the Germany national field hockey team, so it seems fair that I let you live here with. My place is your place!" he tells him as he pats his back.

Just then, his roommate, Arthur Kirkland, walks in carrying a large hockey bag with him and tossing it to the floor, for to him it was very heavy, as if it was the world's largest cinderblock. "Technically, it's my place!" Ludwig then approaches him to pick up his bag. "And next time I say '_Hey! Let me help you with that!'_, let's try, _'No thanks! I got it!'__**"**_ Gilbert laughs as he walks away for a moment. Arthur looks at Ludwig, noticing how tall he was and points at him for a moment before saying, "You look like an eater. So just so we're clear, the left side of the fridge is mine." Just as Arthur pats Ludwig on his shoulder, a knock was heard at the door and Gilbert rushes towards the door. "I got it. And guys come on! My brother and my best friend! It's never going to get any better than this! With the three of us here, there's nothing that's going to stop us!" When he opened the door, he expected to see a person at the door, but no one was there. He then looks at his doormat and to his surprise; an infant wearing pink footy pajamas and sitting in a car seat was there. Gilbert stares at it silently for a moment until Arthur broke the silence by saying, "Except for maybe that." Gilbert couldn't believe his eyes that someone left their child at his door step. "There's a baby on my doormat…."

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuun!**

**Sorry if the first chapter is short, but I plan to make the next one longer.**

**Please review, favorite or follow.**

**Part 2 coming soon.**


	2. The Unexpected Part 2

**Here's chapter 2**

**I made it longer than the first, just like I promised.**

**I do not own either Hetalia: Axis Powers or Baby Daddy**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Unexpected Part 2_

Gilbert continues to stare at the baby until Ludwig finally spoke up."I don't know bruder. But whoever left her didn't get far." Gilbert realized that he could catch up to the woman that left her child. He quickly darts out of the apartment and runs downstairs, not before saying; "Make sure she stays there!"Arthur walks outside to pick up the baby, along with the bag that was left with it, and walks back into the apartment. He sets her gently on the couch by Ludwig, who was sitting on the couch seconds before Arthur brought her in. Ludwig starts to search the bag for a letter that might have been left in it, but no luck. All he could find was baby stuff like diapers, a bottle, and a set of clothes. Soon after, Gilbert came bursting through the door and ran to his window, checking to see if the mysterious woman was outside. He sighed as he could no longer see her anywhere.

"I'm just saying, for a woman who just had a baby, she moves remarkably fast!",he said as he approached Arthur.

"How could she just leave her here?!"

"Gil, you need to calm down. I'm sure she's not even your baby!"

"Right! Maybe she could be your baby, right?

Arthur turns his attention back to the baby and stared at her. He couldn't see any resemblance between the both of them, so he turned back to Gilbert. "Not so much, no!" Ludwig agrees with Arthur then says, "I know it's not my kid. I mean I'm fast, and all, but I'm not that fast." Gilbert shakes his head and turns away from the others. "This is not my baby!" Ludwig then finds a folded up piece of paper in the bag and dashes to his brother. ""Look! I found a note!" Ludwig quickly unfolds the paper and reads it. "Her name is Elise…"

Gilbert was unfamiliar with the name, so he says, "I don't know any Elise's!"

Ludwig slaps him on the back of his head, knowing that he was being stupid about the letter. "The baby's name is Elise!' Arthur approaches Elise and smiles at her and even giving her goofy faces to make her laugh and sure enough, it works. "So who's the mother, bruder?" Ludwig looks at the paper and reads, "Madeline…" Gilbert and Arthur both think about the name for a moment. Who is Madeline? Soon after no less than 8 seconds, they realized.

"Madeline!", Gilbert and Arthur said in unison.

""Who is this Madeline you guys are talking about?", Ludwig asks as he was confused at their reactions.

"She was a nice actress..."

"That girl was weird!", Arthur said annoyed.

Gilbert couldn't believe that his ex-girlfriend, Madeline Williams, a shy actress from Canada, had conceived a child with him and never told him about it, until now. "What else did she say?" Ludwig continues reading the letter aloud to Gilbert. "She's sorry. She didn't know what else to do. And she just needs a little time." Gilbert quickly grew upset at the last sentence, grabs his brother by the shoulders and starts shaking him. "Time? How much time?" Just after asking those questions, a knock was heard at the door. Gilbert's eyes widen and rushes to the door. "And that would be the perfect amount of time!" Before He could open the door, Ludwig spoke up. "That's Elizabeta. I gave her a call when you ran out of the apartment and asked her to come over."

"Elizabeta? Tom boy Elizabeta?" Gilbert now couldn't believe that Ludwig invited his childhood rival, whom he's hated most of his life, over to his house.

He opens the door and was surprised to see her again, but to even more to his surprise; she wasn't dressed in military clothes like she use to. Instead, she was wearing a light pink dress with a brown apron, which had an orange flower pinned on it, in the front, black dress shoes with white knee socks, and finally, a brown flower pinned to the left side of her hair. She smiles at Gilbert as soon as the door opened. Gilbert stares at her for a while before finally saying one word. "Elizabeta?"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Also, the name Elise comes from Lichtenstein's human name, if you guys were wondering. **

**Part 3 is coming soon. **

**See ya guys Later~ **


End file.
